A Little Can Go a Long Way
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Episode Tag: "ODD". Ray.K /CallumKeithRennie/ can't take Fraser's complaining anymore, so he reveals his hidden talent and heals Fraser's injured back. Not Slash!


**a/n: Episode Tag: "Odds". This is just friendship between Ray. K (Callum Keith Rennie) and B. Fraser.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Give Can Go a Long Way<strong>

Ray couldn't take it any more, Fraser was driving him nutz. All the groaning and moaning, the official complaints. The way that Fraser purposefully kept putting himself in situations where he re-injured his back. True, Fraser did save him from being run down by a car. But still, it was the principle of the thing.

Ray tried to pull it off, tried to dust Fraser's back problems off his shoulder. But it wasn't working, not a bit. He couldn't take it. They were partners, and partners did things for each other that they wouldn't dream of showing to others. But Ray was going to do it; he was, uh, resolved.

He gritted his teeth as he stood at the front doors of the Canadian Consulate, he was going to do this. Fraser was in there, and he was going to do this. He knocked on the door; there was no going back now.

It was taking longer than he expected, maybe there was time for him to run.

"Fraser?" Ray called. "You in there? It's Ray."

"Coming!" Fraser's voice came through the door, a couple more seconds and the door opened.

"Hey," Ray jerked his head and slipped passed Fraser before the other man could finish opening his mouth.

Fraser's brows drew but he shut the door and did a slow turn to Ray. "Is something wrong?" he asked, thinking of no other reason why Ray would be there at such a late hour.

But Ray shook his head, his back turned to the Constable, hands on his hips, his head down. "You're what's wrong, Fraser." Ray told him.

Now Fraser's brows furrowed completely. "I'm wrong?"

"Yes, Fraser." Ray turned to him. "You screwed you back."

Fraser blinked at the bluntness of his voice. "That was a misfortunate mishap of judgment."

Ray scoffed. "This isn't the wilds, Fraser, it's Chicago. You can't just go jumping on tin roofs, it rot, everything here is."

"I believe that it was a mere miscalculation, I did think that my fast movement wouldn't compensate."

"Compensate what?"

"My weight."

"Jesus, Fraser. You hurt your back, stop trying to make it fancy." Ray told him, he was getting a little worked up, Fraser just got on his nerves sometimes.

"Why did you come here, Ray?" Fraser finally asked him.

Ray sighed and squeezed his eyes tight for a moment. "We're partners, if one of us is injured, then we both might as well be."

"It's just my back, Ray." Fraser reasoned. "A good nights rest and it should be fine in the morning."

Ray shook his head. "That's not gonna work."

"Ray,"

"Fraser,"

"Ray,"

"Fraser!" Ray snapped, silencing the man. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Fraser looked at him silently.

Ray stared back. "Get on the floor."

"Excuse me?"

"Just to it, Fraser." Ray gestured at the floor. "Belly down."

"My back..." Fraser started.

"Exactly!" Ray pointed at him. "Now get on the floor, Fraser."

Still, Fraser didn't make a move.

"Do you trust me?" Ray asked him.

Fraser stared at him for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay. Now don't make me repeat myself."

A strained noise left Fraser's sealed lips as he slowly lowered himself onto his knees before going onto his belly. He didn't know what this was, but he trusted Ray.

Ray took off his coat and shoulder holster, setting them on the back of the chair behind the front desk and slipped off his shoes as well. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves.

"Ray?" Fraser questions when he felt his partner stand over him.

"Don't be alarmed, Fraser." Ray told him, lowering himself down.

"Ray?" Fraser started again, he felt Ray lower himself over him; could feel the heat from Ray on his backside.

"Just shush it, okay?" Ray told him, flexing his fingers. He leaned foreword and placed his hands on Fraser's back, feeling the Mounty tense underneath his fingers.

Fraser's breath cracked in his throats as Ray kneaded the muscles beneath his skin with his knuckles. It was most painful, but that didn't last long as Ray moved to his shoulders, between his shoulder blades. His fingers were like magic and Fraser's eyes slipped closed and he found himself moaning at the feel of it.

Ray got a chill at the sound.

Fraser was wearing a flannel long sleeve and that wasn't going to do, he couldn't get at the knotted muscles properly with the material in the way. He tugged the tail from Fraser's funny-pants and slipped his hands underneath his shirt.

Fraser was shocked to have skin contact with Ray's hands, they were calloused but smooth and his found himself unable to protest at the touch, it seemed to notch up the magic in his fingers. Ray had been right; a night's sleep wasn't going to match this.

Ray found that he wasn't tense anymore, or hesitant. He had this, he knew how to do it, it was his hidden talent. His eyes slipped closed and he felt his way along Fraser's back, breathing slowly through his mouth as his fingers flexed against skin and muscle.

"_Mm, Ra-ay_." slipped through Fraser's lips his eyes widened.

"Okay, then!" Ray quickly pulled his hands away and did a ninja move off Fraser. He went to the desk and quickly grabbed his things.

Fraser sat up, no longer feeling the pain that he had before. "Ray," he started.

Ray shook his head rapidly. "Don't say anything, Fraser, you're just gonna make this more squirrelly than it already is." he passed Fraser. "Don't mention this, really." he said and went out the door as quickly as he came.

Fraser looked at the door in mild surprise as he stood, feeling better than ever. "Thank you, kindly." he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fraser." Francesca smiled at the Constable. "You're looking better this morning."<p>

"Yes, well, Ray..." he trailed off, rubbing his lower back.

Now Francesca grinned widely. "You should feel special, Fraser." She told him. "Ray doesn't use his hidden power on just anyone." she wiggled her fingers knowingly at him before walking lightly off.

Fraser watched her go, his head cocked slightly to the side. "That's what partners are for." he remembered what Ray seemed to say quite frequently.

_f_


End file.
